Welcome to my life
by beyfanatics
Summary: Tyson plans a reunion for all the bladers, but certain cat disguised white tigers decide not to show up. Now Tyson being Tyson goes all the way to China along with every blading team to see whats up. Little did they know things were a lot different than they thought.
1. chapter 1

A/N: This is a white- tigers centric fic. er mostly Ray.

XOXOXOXOXO

 **Prologue**

Tao walked up along the valley, taking in the view of the White Tiger Hills like he was seeing it for the last time 'I am actually' the Sensei thought dryly.

He had been stalling this for a long long time. But now that the whole G revolution thing in Japan was over he knew he had to do it,he had been stalling mostly because he couldn't bear the thought that none of the kids would come back to it.

No one would , he'd made sure of that. He sent all the kids away on blading contracts in different countries, places so beautiful that they would never want to come back from. 'And by the time they do , it wouldn't be there anymore' He thought bitterly.

He felt like his whole life had been leading up to (and would end with) [A/N: Guess where this is from hint, a midget in glasses had thought it once] The destruction of White Tiger Hills.

He thought of the White Tigers who were in Japan, moving on with their blading. He then thought of a promise ,that he'd made what felt like an eternity ago, to a young girl.

He closed his eyes as his mind attacked him with memories. His eyes flew open 'memories would only make this harder' he thought.

He was in the middle of taking a step when a black figure sailed through the air , it took him a moment to realize that the figure was a person who was running so fast that he or she seemed to be flying.

He noticed with a jolt that the figure was moving toward a small group of people , people he knew... he would notice the pink hair anywhere...

Without pausing to think, he changed to his original form...

XOXOXOXOXO

A/N: So what do you guys think? ;)


	2. ch-2 Surprise!

A/N: yes, it _is_ a humour fic , fantasy sword;) more humour? do check out our other fics.

There will be many pairings Neha but the plot won't be focused on the pairings.

Thanks for the reviews!

XOXOXOXOXO

 _5 years later_

It was not a normal morning for the blue headed blader infact he was ACTUALLY Busy.

" HEY MAXIE WE ARE HAVING A REUNION AND YOU ARE COMING"

" why?" the blonde asked suspiciously, he was too used to the shouting to bother chiding him for it , he now kept the phone at an arm's length.

" Because just like you, life is short and we may even be dead tommorow" Tyson said

"I wish you were" Max mumbled

" what?" he asked pretending not to have heard him.

" Uh Nothing I will be there for sure"

" oh you are coming too I was talking about the all stars. nevermind"

" Thanks! that was the best reunion request I've ever had!" Max said sarcasm overflowing in his tone.

" you mean the _only_ one?"

"bye fatty"

"Dont call me that. Its tomorrow by the way , so you might want to start now "

He hung up. Tyson sighed 'Now only the cats are left'

He quickly dialed Ray's number

"Hey Ray"

" oh you ?hi"

" you were expecting a call from Mariah, weren't ya?"

" What do you want fatty?"

" First of I am NOT fat and second of all whats with the mood?"

" Ok before I hang up you better tell me something worth my time"

" Okay Okay . We are having a reunion and Everyone is coming! even the ice blocks!"

Ray was surprised to say the least.

" Good to know Tyson."

" So you are coming ,arent ya?"

" No ,you have no idea how busy I am so good bye!"

"wait kitty-"

Tyson stared at the phone as if it were an alien. He did NOT just hang up on me! he thought furiously.

"well We might have to change the plan a little bit then" Tyson told Kenny who didn't look up.

The next day

" _A little bit?"_ Kenny shrieked as Tyson pulled up at the airport and started unloading his luggage(Kenny only had a backpack but Tyson seemed to have packed his whole wardrobe, He had 3 suitcases **3** )

"What? we're just having the reunion in China and not here, no biggie" He said dragging his stuff with an effort.

The blitzkrieg boys were walking out in their suits , like they'd just come from a meeting, they stopped dead when they saw Kenny and Tyson with 3 suitcases.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize the host would give us a warm welcome along with an amazing gift wrapped in cheap suitcases" Tala said , sarcastically as they reached them.

Kenny opened his mouth to reply and vent out his frustration on Tyson but was interrupted by the arrival of F-dynasty and All starz.

"Surprise! The reunion is somewhere else!" Tyson said cheerfully. As If he thought that this would get him a chocolate.

" you're kidding, Tyson" The all starz , F dynasty screamed

"I am not, It's in Ray's house!"

" I am still surprised The kittens didn't show up." Kenny said.

The saint shields arrived then and Tyson explained the whole change of plan to them.

 **Later**

They arrive at White Tiger Hills.

They did not find anyone in the white tiger hills, it was as if everybody left. Usually it would be cheerful and welcoming but now it was just gloomy, Dark clouds covered the sky ,the nature was the same but the wind was in no mood to stop. Something did change.

Everyone always wondered _The white tigers were so different, mostly because they were not complete humans but their appearence and their cheerfulness despite being somewhere all alone, like no family , They grew up by themselves and NEVER complained about anything._

After searching for a while they came across a HUGE mansion ( not to mention larger than the blitzkrieg boy's _oh so huge_ one)

It was labelled _The white tigers_ and it was pretty obvious who lived there.

Raul ringed the bell

MEOW it rang and sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Hey Kai Your sister told me about that cat with different names" Hilary said trying not to laugh.

" whatever" was their beautiful response.

" Is someone there?" Everyone asked before Tyson pushed the door open a crack his head was soon joined by Max, Kenny and Hilary . The people they found there were definitely not the ones they used to know as the old _white tigers._ _They were training with punching bags and swords and dummies._ There were some HUGE notable changes

Mariah was wearing BLACK all Black

KEVIN got Taller

GARY lost Weight

LEE started wearing Normal clothes and...

(A/N : prepare yourselves for this

takes deep breath*

here we go)

Ray, RAYMOND KON

CUT HIS HAIR! repeat he CUT HIS HAIR!

To be honest it looked good like better than _someone_ ( A/N: No offence Kai fans ;)

All of the white tigers were in another room, training , flipping , jumping, swinging staffs and throwing knifes.

It was like they could not hear them.( because the geniuses did not notice their earphones)

 _Inside the room_

"COME ON MARIAH YOU GOTTA BE STRONGER THAN THAT" Ray said.

" Oh really? Look who's talking" Mariah snapped.

" I still can't believe Kevin grew taller and YOU didnt" Ray said

" Oh so thats what Raymond Kon says nowadays when he has no comebacks" The pink haired girl snapped again smirking .

"I missed the days when his comebacks were 'shut up'" Gary said which made Lee lose his balance and the knife he threw sailed through the air and stick in the wooden walls right next to Ray's head.

Ray was gonna say something but Lee motioned him to shut up as he had heard something , and flung the door open.

Everyone fell inside the training room and stumbled to steady themselves.

The white tigers' faces were marked with question.

" What are you guys doing here?" Kenny asked lifting himself off the floor

" We live here" Kevin replied bluntly.

It took them almost one minute to comprehend everything

" WHAT THE HECK!" Kevin screemed.

" What!? we are just visiting " Tyson said

" more like, 'staying with you forever'" Lee said eyeing Tyson's suitcases.

" I thought you were having a reunion,fatty" Mariah said.

" I AM NOT- you guys suck at welcomes" Tyson said, crossing his arms .

" OOPS My bad ' Hey everybody we were totally expecting you here Thanks for coming NOW GET OUT"

Ray said.

" what "Julia said

" is " Raul continued

"wrong "Julia

" with "Raul

" you "Julia

" people"Raul finished. Everyone gave them a strange look before focusing on the sweaty, black clad Cat-people.

" we are just training , something everyone wishes you would do" Lee said crossing his arms eyeing Tyson's profile (that he hadn't bothered to maintain)

" Why ?where is your so-called coach" Kai asked with a smug face .

Mariah's eyes flashed she opened her mouth to speak but seemed to have thought better of it and left the room.

" Now that you guys are here you might wanna go to your rooms atleast something you could do besides distracting us" Ray said before leaving the room

" what happened to all of you?" Ozuma asked , puzzled he had always liked the white tiger's warm and easy manner which seemed to have vanished.

' So much. welcome to our life' The rest of the White Tigers thought before leaving 5 astounded beyblading teams alone in the training room.

XOXOXOXOXO

A/N: review ;)


	3. ch3 Party

A/N :

 **The next you know who:** Glad you enjoyed it!

 **Neha:** hehehe you will get to know soon!

 **Fantasy Sword:** Thanks for the review. Oh there are bboys in this chapter! we read your stories and they were really funny!

now on with the story

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Party , Ray hated the word , ever since one had begun in his house _without_ his knowledge or presence. He'd walked back to his house and found his beloved training room crowded, all the equipment thrown carelessly to one side .

'What the..' He had thought while literally checking again if it was the white tiger mansion.

Now he was sulking in a corner thinking of all the ways he could murder Tyson, he smiled wickedly at a particular one that included sending Tyson on a surprise vacation to shark infested seas on a cruise that would _accidentally_ leave him stranded on an Island surrounded by the seas, when someone rudely interrupted him.

"You look like a vampire , who's thinking of blood" Hilary said walking over to him.

"What-?" He asked , blanching, _did she know?_ he thought fearfully.

"Were you thinking of murdering Tyson?" she asked, laughing

"Yes, how did you know?" he asked, hoping the relief he felt didn't show on his face.

"Well that's the same expression Kenny has on 90% of the times" she replied, laughing.

"what's the other 10%?" He asked laughing.

"You know , hearts in his eyes because he is thinking of beyblades or Ming-ming" She said skipping back to the crowd.

Ray laughed, as he saw her go to Tala and Kai who were dancing? what looked like fox trot but failing horribly. She was hitting Tala , probably for calling her K.D.(A/N: We couldn't help putting it in, totally love killer dancer. This story does not completely follow that story but we just wanted to show how much we liked it!)

Bryan and Spencer were laughing and cheering on Tala and Kai (which explained why they were dancing with eachother). Ray wondered idly what bet they'd lost but decided he didn't want to know.

"Hey suckers! you're supposed to _dance_ not talk to beautiful people" Bryan yelled, throwing popcorn in their direction.

"See he's being nice, he's letting you talk to eachother " Spencer added loudly.

Hilary laughed which earned her a glare from the dancing duo. Ray laughed , his attention was caught by Max and Kenny who were laughing at something so hard that they'd fallen on the floor , then he noticed what had made them laugh, Tyson and Daichi were play acting , complete with clothing, they were currently dressed up as the astronaut Tala and purple lover Kai (Clothes that they had abandoned ages ago for button up shirts , leather jackets, jeans and boots) Ray laughed too, he'd forgotten how ridiculously they used to dress.

He realised how ironic it was for Daichi who was like 3' 7 play Tall-Tala and doubled up laughing.

His eyes wandered,after he'd finished laughing, right over to The Saint shields , F-dynasty and the rest of All Starz who were engaged in a game of flip cup. It was quite unfair he had thought that there were only two people on F dynasty against the 5 of each of the other teams, before noticing that Raul and Julia were winning spectacularly. He watched them for sometime, amusing himself by thinking of the hangovers they'd be facing the following day, when a sudden blare of music pulled him out of his trance.

Mariah had begun to play her playlist (They didn't have a Dj set up) and everyone had gathered up in the middle of the training room. He felt a twinge, all his team mates were having fun and catching up with their old friends (or enemies) and he was sulking in a corner, but he couldn't bring himself to go out there and talk and catch up and pretend like nothing had ever happened when their lives had been turned upside down.

It had been easier , when his old friends had been away, it made it so much easier to think that all that was happening was a dream and one day he'd wake up. But now, it felt like this was the truth and he'd have to accept that _he_ had been dreaming, and his friends had arrived and woken him up by throwing a brick in his face.

Everyone gathered up in the middle of the training room and danced. The floor where he was supposed to be training, the training room that they had built with sweat and blood...

 _blood_ his brain swirled around the word , leaving him with an uneasy feeling, his fangs were slowly expanding...

Ray jerked into motion and swiftly moved to the kitchen(everyone was too busy dancing to notice) , grabbed a bottle from the fridge and walked out of the house.

He let the breeze flow across his cold face making his now short hair fan out behind him and raised the bottle to his lips when something as fast as wind knocked it out of his hand, knocking him down the stairs.

" Excuse me?" he said befire throwing a punch .

 _Inside the mansion_

The party was in full swing, Tala and Kai were acting like Thor and Loki from Avengers.

 **Kai** : Hey Tala! I searched on google _where is Tala's brain._

it said _no results found.!_

 **Tala:** hey Kai you never need to be scared of zombies

 **Kai:** why?

 **Tala:** because they look for brains and you don't have them!

Everyone was enjoying the party thoroughly when Ray came in with a heavily bleeding arm.

Lee Mariah Kevin and Gary exchanged glances .

" Hey Ray WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?" eveyone asked ( accept Kai and Tala who were still busy making jokes )

"umm..." Ray started. and looked at the test of the white tigers with a _what-should-I-say_ look.

Lee mouthed "tell them you fell down"

"uh I ...uh wore a gown" He said, squinting to lip read properly.

Lee facepalmed "Did you fall down the stairs again Ray?"

"really on his arm? how?" Max asked.

Lee was acting out to say 'while beyblading'

" while cooking...? " Ray said confused. Everyone began flooding his brain with questions before Mariah came and said

" Um before asking how did you fall you should aid the person, you know?"

"Yep right" Ray said walking away as Mariah dragged him to the corner.

" SERIOUSLY you got into a fight at this time when the whole world is at our house ??"

"I did not start it this time!"

Mariah raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. " I didn't I swear "

Mariah shrugged.

 _meanwhile..._

 **Tala:** Hey kai! you are sooo fat I ran out of storage when I took your photo.

 **Kai:** yeah? when you were walking in front of the T.v. I missed the whole season 2 of Sherlock!

 **Tala:** Maybe then-

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Hilary screamed "There is something serious going on"

"What?" Kai asked

" Ray hurt his arm pretty bad"

"Ok... and what is the serious thing?" Tala asked .

" Let me guess he was cooking and he fell down _on his arm_ and had a heavily bleeding arm?" Kai said in a ridiculous detective style.

 **Tala:** Hey, the Bat had called, it wants his ears back.

 **Kai:** I'd return them if you give return the brain you had stolen from a Chimpanzee.

 **Tala:** In that case, you should also return Dumbledore's hair.

"If you're done I'd like us to return to the partying" Julia said.

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed and Kevin turned the volume up and they danced the night away...

A/N: sorry this is super late, school's been getting to us!! Hope you've checked out the Final chapter of **A well planned holiday!!.**


	4. ch 4

A/N: yaeh we are alive

thanks 4 the reviews!

...and dont expect humour in this chapter because its kinda the backstory

XOXOXOXOXO

 _About 16 years ago_

It was raining heavily in the city of Beijing.

' _vampires have attacked!"_

 _"Run!"_

These phrases were echoing everywhere.

A black haired women trying to protect her son despite the greif of her husband's death.

She ran as fast as she could to reach the place of the old man she had saved earlier.

'Mumma where is Dad?' squeaked the little kid which made his mother hug him even tighter.

" Ray, your dad is not coming with us" she tried to explain but the words couldn't escape her mouth.

She was startled to hear a deepk voice which seemed like a Vampire hungry for blood.

She knew only one of them could make it alive right now, she looked back at her son and before she could tell something she felt teeth digging in her neck. She saw the old man from earlier and gathered strength to hand her son to him and begging for protection for him. The old man agreed before the woman collpased ti darkness.

Suddenly all the vampires hunting down the city got alarmed and started running back until they disappeared into thin air.

Ray who just saw his mother die in front of his eyes, he couldnt be more sad.

He jumped from the old mans arms and crawled to his mother.

" Mumma?" he touched her cheek before the old man picked him up to calm him down.

Tears started brimming and flooding his eyes.

That was the Last time Ray cried.

 _End on flash back_

XOXOXOXOXXOX

A/N : Never knew we had it in us :P.

Its short just like tyson

sorry for no humour though.

next chappie next Thursday.


	5. ch 5

AN So it's been two years. noice sry

Mariah was tired. Honestly all of them were. Why would you like a party at your house which you did not want ?

It wasnt even their party anymore. The teams decided to stat for few MONTHS not bothering to ask first

Mariah was bandaging Rays arm. She noticed it was way worse than before. Mostly because his hand was shaking too.

She noticed a bruise on his forehead covered by his bangs. " So how did you get that?" she asked as she finished tying his arm and carefully securing the caste with a pin.

He looked at her and then looked away and pulled his arm to his side. He let out a sigh and said " I was wearing a gown and i was cooking "

That pretty much answered all her doubts. She packed the first aid kit and put it on the table.

Ray slouched on the couch and covered his face with his palm in frustration.

" You know"

"hmm?"

" I don't know how long we can put up with them"

"Well you put up with them for 2 years before the justice league"

"Yeah they were different at that time much easier to deal with." he reasoned

" They or You?" she asked after getting up..

"What do you mean ?" He asked squinting his eyebrows in confusion.

" Honestly, You have changed. You are not the same Ray I knew and.."

she took a pause and said

"yeah"

He knew what would follow so he didnt bother bringing it up

"Look I-"

" No Ray, This is probably the only time you are actually talking to me! You probably talked more to me in the last world championship that the past 5 years!" She nearly screamed then calmed herself down and sat by his side while resting he xhun on her fair palms and looking at the opposite direction.

" I can' talk to to you because..."

he started and struggled to get rest of the words out. She turned and looked at his eyes. They gazed at each other for a second before-

"RAYY WE ARE OUT OF CHIPS!!!" screamed Tyson and Max while heading towards the door

"ooh are we interrupting something" They teased. Mariah and Ray turned and walked out in seperate ways.

"wow they don't answer to anything now" The beybladers shrugged.

* * *

A/N: sry again. But I will let you guys decide whar happens to ray and mariah next .

see you thursday(srsly this time)


End file.
